Rain memory
by Dedek Panda
Summary: Tidak, ini bukanlah fiksi patah hati seorang Uzumaki Karin. Namun ini adalah sebuah fiksi di mana seorang Uzumaki Karin yang berusaha menerima takdirnya, dan mengubur semua cintanya. Ia hanya menganggap Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai temannya. / Semi-canon / For Karin Birthday, walau telat satu hari. Author lupa upload. / Read and Review?


Gadis berumur genap dua puluh dua tahun itu menatap pada lapangan rumput di depannya. Ia menatap buah yang sama dengan warna matanya, lalu menggigitnya kecil. Matanya beralih pada langit yang tertutupi oleh awan hitam yang siap menumpahkan air kapan saja. Angin bertiup kuat, menerbangkan rambut merahnya yang masih di tahan oleh akar rambut yang tertanam di bawah lapisan kulitnya. Bingkai kacamata serta kacanya melindungi maniknya dari angin kuat yang berhembus.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dengan tulus, menunggu seseorang di sana. Garis di bibirnya semakin melebar menyadari chakra seseorang yang di tunggunya mendekat.

.

.

 **Rain Memory © LavenMick Amanda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, I just borrow some chara for my fic :D**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Gaje, Abal, Typo(s) maybe, Alur ngawur, Semi-canon.**

 **.**

 **A SasuKarin fiction.**

 **.**

 _Tidak, ini bukanlah fiksi patah hati seorang Uzumaki Karin. Namun ini adalah sebuah fiksi di mana seorang Uzumaki Karin yang berusaha menerima takdirnya, dan mengubur semua cintanya. Ia hanya menganggap Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai teman masa kecilnya. So, N'joy this fiction!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _20 Jun. XXXX_

Tik...Tik..

Zraashhh!

Hujan.

Kembali. Selalu seperti ini.

Ia selalu kehujanan.

Ia—gadis merah itu. Menatap langit gelap yang memuntahkan seluruh liquid bening terhadap tanah basah di bawahnya. Dingin; rasa air itu. Meluncur dengan kecepatan tertentu. Menghujam apapun.

Dari langit, beralih ke rerumputan di bawahnya. Menatap dalam bisu. Jika saja rumput itu bisa berteriak padanya, maka rumput itu akan berteriak.

' _Kenapa di sini? Siapa yang kau tunggu?'_

Ha-Ha-Ha.

Itu hanya angan.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya. Bukan, bukan sebuah senyum bahagia. Hanya sebagai umpatan halus ketika sebuah kaset rusak menguasai pikirannya. Tidak—Tidak ia hiraukan bajunya yang basah. Saat ini, ia hanya setia menunggu seorang. Seorang yang mengirimkan surat pendek. Dengan tulisan tangan yang _sangat_ rapi. Tanpa melihat nama pengirim pun, ia hapal siapa si empu surat kaleng itu.

 _ **Datanglah ke padang rumput.**_

 _ **Ada yang ingin kukatakan.**_

 _ **-US-**_

Bukan, pengirimnya bukanlah panitia ujian sekolah.

Pesan itu sangatlah singkat. Hanya terdiri dari delapan kata—minus nama pengirim di sana. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam surat itu. Perlahan-lahan meremasnya menjadi sebuah kertas acak-acakan berbentuk bola.

 _._

 _Flashback on. Seventeen years ago._

 _._

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Oi, Karin kenapa menangis?" tanya seorang bocah kecil berambut bak ekor ayam. Ia menatap anak berambut merah yang mungkin berumur lima tahun itu. Punggung Karin—nama anak berambut merah itu meringkuk menyentuh batang pohon. Tak ada respon dari gadis.

"Aku tahu hari ini kau ulang tahun. Maka itu, selamat ulang tahun!" ucap bocah raven. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada respon.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku tujuh belas tahun lagi. Aku akan memberikan kado terindah dalam hidupmu!" ucap bocah raven itu kembali. Perlahan, anak itu berhenti menangis. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

.

 _Flashback off._

 _._

 **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Nama pengirim surat di tangan kanannya. Lagi, ia menggigit apel kecil di tangan kirinya.

Manis dan asam, rasanya. Perlahan bercampur dengan saliva-nya. Lidah lunaknya mengaduk-aduk potongan apel itu. Tak peduli bagaimana rasanya jika bercampur dengan air hujan.

Di sana. Dia di sana. Orang yang perempuan itu tunggu di sana. Berada di depannya. Berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Dengan tatapan mata sendu-nya. **Uchiha Sasuke** di sana.

Perlahan namun pasti, orang yang umurnya sama dengan perempuan itu melangkah mendekatnya. Selangkah, dua langkah. Semakin mendekat. Hingga jarak mereka satu langkah, Sasuke berhenti. Menatap perempuan di depannya, yang beberapa senti lebih rendah dari pada Sasuke.

Obsidian hitam itu menatap lekat-lekat ruby di depannya. Mencari sesuatu di sana. Badai membasahi rambutnya. Sama seperti Sasuke, perempuan di depannya menikmati badai ini. Tak peduli seberapa bekunya. Mereka menikmati saat-saat ini.

Karin—nama perempuan itu. Ia kembali menggigit apelnya. Mengunyahnya pelan. Tak sampai berapa lama Sasuke merunduk, mengarahkan mulutnya ke apel yang berada di tangan perempuan itu. Sasuke meraih tangan Karin, lalu menggigit apel itu. Setelahnya, ia menarik dirinya.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Haruno itu?" tanya Karin pelan. Suara badai di sekitar mereka tak terlalu mengganggu kinerja telinga Sasuke.

Hening. Hanya sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban Uchiha itu.

"Sumimasen," singkat, padat. Sebuah kata yang makin meruntuhkan hati Karin. Meruntuhkan segala macam perasaan yang ia bangun untuk Sasuke.

"Daijobou." Jawab Karin.

Hening kembali.

Hujan masih saja enggan untuk tumpah. Lantas saja ruby merah Karin menatap sebelah mata Sasuke yang bebas dari poni panjangnya. Hanya saling menatap. Keduanya terpaku, tenggelam akan manik masing-masing. Sang ruby menutup. Tak tahan menatap obsidian di depannya.

TUK!

Jatuh.

Apel itu jatuh.

Bagaimanapun, ia hanya wanita biasa. Ia punya batas; dan ini batasnya. Ia tak bisa tidak menangis tentang hal ini.

Dimana **Uciha Sasuke** akan menikahi **Haruno Sakura.**

Ia kalah.

Kalah dengan takdirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Karin." Ucap Sasuke menggantung. Setetes, dua tetes air mata melebur dengan air hujan.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janji ku." Ucap Sasuke. Karin tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Ia mencoba; mencoba menunjukan senyum terbaiknya saat ini. Hanya sebuah senyum kecil yang dapat ia tunjukan, walau beberapa tetes air mata mengiringinya.

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Karin. Ia memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Sasuke. Selangkah, dua langkah ia menjauhi Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya, ia terjatuh. Belum sempat Sasuke datang membantu, Karin memperingatinya.

"Jangan bantu aku, Sasuke." Ucap Karin sambil menumpu badannya pada kedua lengannya. Ia tegak.

Sedalam apapun ia jatuh, ia akan kembali tegak. Sesakit apapun lukanya, ia akan menahannya. Sebanyak apapun air matanya menetes, ia akan menghapusnya. Berapa rasa sakit dalam takdir yang mengiringi langkahnya, akan ia terima.

Karena ia sadar, tuhan menciptakannya dengan bahagia dan sedih. Entah berapa perbandingan yang cocok. Ia tak peduli.

Mulai sekarang, ia akan jadi Karin yang kuat. Karin yang kuat tanpa memikirkan Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa, Sasuke. Aku tak mencintaimu. Kau hanyalah teman masalalu ku."

Tak ada janji kado terindah tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, yang dijanjikan padanya. Tak apa apa.

Dengarkan aku; mulai saat ini, ia akan melangkah maju. Ia akan menjadi perempuan hebat. Ia akan menjadi seorang ibu yang di kagumi anaknya. Ia akan menjadi seorang istri dari suaminya yang sangat ia sayangi. Cinta barunya.

 _Kazekage dengan tato 'Ai' di keningnya, eh?_

.

—THE END.

.

Huuuuah, fic macam apa ini?

Hehehe, maafin Laven. Pendek banget. -_-

But, Laven mau ngucapin 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' buat Karin yang lagi berulang tahun. ^o^p

Tau kok, telat. Laven tau T.T. Sehari doang kok /dihajar

.

Fic ini takkan berkesan tanpa kehadiranmu, maka itu, **Read and Review?**

.

Salam manis,

 **LavenMick Amanda.**

 **(20 Jun. 15, 1034 words)**


End file.
